Before The Dark Hours
by Majikaru Rin
Summary: Before they were at war, before they were enemies, they were friends, and so much more. . . YAOI ShiroganexRyuuko, HomurabiXShisui BL Crack and generally OOC insanity. WHY ISN'T RYUUKO'S NAME ON THE CHARACTER LIST! *sadface*


**Before The Dark Hours**

**A/N - **Hiya MF Fans! ^_^ I'm actually in the process of writing another more serious MF fanfic, but I thought I'd write this while I thought of it! It's set in the times before Ryuuko died and the worlds of light and shadow were neutral. OH! One question, why isn't Ryuuko's name on the character list?? I dun get it *shakes head* This isn't my best work, but my Crack fics usually aren't, I hope you'll read my other fic when I post it!!

ENJOY!

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Monochrome Factor, it belongs to the awesome Kaili Sorano.

**Summary - **Before they were at war, before they were enemies, they were friends, and so much more. . . YAOI ShiroganexRyuuko, HomurabiXShisui BL

**Warnings - **not many, **crack (as in it's totally retarded)**, **OOC, **this contains **BOY LOVE!! HOMO'S!! GUY ON GUY ACTION!!** _YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!_

MR - You stupid excuse of a plot!bunny you should be helping with my other, larger Monochrome Factor fanfic!!

P!B - but your only up to the part were-

MR - don't give away the plot!! *summons kokuchi and it attacks P!B*

P!B - NOOOOO~!! IT'S SUCKING MY WILL TO LIVE!!!

MR - *smirks* ha ha.

Ryuuko - people are so violent these days. *shakes head*

Shisui - *nods*

Homurabi - What's wrong with violence?!? *is dead serious*

Shirogane - remind me why I chose him to be the other king again? *sighs*

…

_Before they were at war, before the dark hours there was peace, a peace that Ryuuko wished would last for eternity…_

"Another tear successfully closed, we've done well today, I hardly sense a disturbance anymore." said Ryuuko beaming with pride at his and Shirogane's hard work.

Scythe dissolving into light, Ryuuko turned to his counterpart with a gentle smile on his face. He reached out and gently touched Shirogane's shoulder causing the Shin to look down at his slightly shorter companion.

"What's that look for Ryuuko?" he questioned, staring at Ryuuko's currently, what could be called pouting face, _he looks so cute_, was the Shin Kings thought.

"You seem awfully quiet, you usually at least comment on our work regardless of wether it is positive or negative, are you being troubled by something?" he asked, concern heavy in his voice.

"I'm just tired Ryuuko, it's nothing to worry about," Shirogane said brushing off Ryuuko's comforting hand that had been resting on his shoulder, "don't you ever get tired because of all the paper work you have to do?"

Ryuuko couldn't help it, he laughed, he was aware of Shirogane's glare but paid no attention to it, "you have mountainous piles of paper work because you neglect it and instead come to visit me."

"Would you rather I didn't come and visit you? I can do that." he was being mean, teasing if you will but it was something Shirogane liked doing, while he loved Ryuuko dearly but it was quite amusing seeing the man get flustered and panicky about things.

"Don't be silly! I don't know what I'd do you didn't come see me," he said quickly, face turning a shade of pink as he dipped his chin behind his cloak a little as he spoke again, "I'd be very sad if you stopped visiting me… I- I enjoy your company a lot."

Seeing Ryuuko act so submissive made Shirogane want to molest him right then and there, but instead ran a hand through Ryuuko's long raven hair before pulling him into a gentle yet possessive embrace. Ryuuko clung to his cloak and pressed a little closer to him, he heard and felt Ryuuko sigh deeply in a content matter.

"Shall we go to that place now?" Shirogane asked placing a kiss of Ryuuko's forehead.

"But we don't have our shadows, people can't see us, how are we supposed to go into a house when no one can see us?" the ruby eyed king questioned.

"Then they will probably believe the house is haunted, now," said Shirogane swiftly and carefully lifting Ryuuko up and holding him bridal style, "let's go shall we?"

Ryuuko glared softly at his lover, "If you drop me Shirogane, so help me."

"You couldn't hurt a fly Ryuuko, your threats mean nothing to me." said Shirogane as he jumped from building to building until he reached their destination.

The house was small out of the way, but the four kings had decided to have a house in the human world in case they were injured and couldn't travel back. In Shirogane and Ryuuko's case, the two used it as their own little get away house in which they could be together without the constant worry of some unwanted guest walking in at a highly in appropriate time.

As Ryuuko stood by the bedroom window a sudden thought came to him, "I told Shisui I would be coming back today though - ah!" skilfully being turned around and knocked on the bed Ryuuko cried out a little in mild surprise.

"I'm sure he'll understand." was all Shirogane said before he claimed his lover's mouth and kiss full of built up passion.

…

Meanwhile in the Light World Shisui was vaguely aware that Ryuuko was late, by an hour… With sigh and shake of his head Shisui headed into Ryuuko's office laying down the paperwork he would have to complete when he came back there.

"If he's not careful his desk will end up looking like Shirogane's." he muttered too no one really, Kou was off doing only God new what and Hakua's generally weren't all that chatty, although knowing Ryuuko he would probably try to teach them how to talk if he could.

With no warning whatsoever the door to Ryuuko's office came flying off it's hinges, for the third time just this week, courtesy of Homurabi.

"SHIROGANE I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HOME YOUR GONNA-!!" pausing mid rant Homurabi scanned the room finding only Shisui, who calmly stood by Ryuuko's desk, "damn it he's not here."

"He and Ryuuko went to repair some particularly large tears in the human world, they should have returned about an hour ago." he said walking up to the currently fuming second Shin king.

"Those assholes think they run off and have sex while were stuck here doing all the work for them, HA! We'll see about that!" Homurabi exclaimed rather loudly.

"They may not be doing that you know, one of them could have gotten hurt." said Shisui, although he hated to admit it, Homurabi was most likely right, ever since those two had started having a romantic relationship they would often run off to the safe house in the human world to be together undisturbed.

"Gotten hurt, by what? One of 'em get attacked by a tree?!" Shisui laughed loudly, completely amused by Homurabi's sudden outburst.

Blinking at the currently hysterically laughing Shisui Homurabi's eyes narrowed and he smirked widely, coming up behind Shisui and grabbing his shoulders, silencing the second Rei kings laughter.

Bringing his head down to the side of Shisui's Homurabi glanced at the Rei out the corner of his eye, "do you know what time it is Shisui?" he purred, Shisui was silent, "it's rape time."

"Oh no…" was all Shisui muttered, sweat dropping slightly, he didn't bother to correct Homurabi and say it isn't rape if you enjoy it…

"Oh yes." was all Homurabi said before slamming the smaller mans back against the top of Ryuuko's desk.

…

"There's that feeling again," said Ryuuko as he curled up against Shirogane.

"What feeling?" Shirogane asked, arm wrapping possessively around Ryuuko's shoulders.

"That Shisui's doing something he probably shouldn't' be doing again." Ryuuko sighed.

Shirogane's eye twitched, "I don't even want to know why I have the same feeling about Homurabi…"

THE END???

…

**A/N - **What can I say I felt the need for a Monochrome Factor crack fic!

...


End file.
